


Before the Snow

by TheNextAuthor



Series: Time Trilogy [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextAuthor/pseuds/TheNextAuthor
Summary: Raph, Mikey and Don are missing. It is up to Zootopia's finest officers to crack the case. With a little help from a Higher Up of course. *Nominated for best crossover by TMNT Fan Choice Awards*





	1. Prologue: Officer Bogo

Before the Snow

Don't you ever say goodbye

Brothers never will say die

I'll be back before you know

I'll be back before the snow

Promise me that you will stay

So we can carry on our way

We've got nothing left to try

So don't you ever say goodbye

Unknown

Prologue: Officer Bogo

"Wow. You are one hot dancer."

That's the first thing I hear when I enter his office. My feet are so silent despite the raging storm inside me. I don't give Clawhauser much of a chance to call Officer Bogo to tell him I was coming. But I don't want him to know I'm here. I want to give that water Buffalo a chase for his money.

He doesn't even notice the door pone. All he can focus on is that Gazelle app. I'm so glad I didn't invest in apps like Gazelle did. It's obviously addicting.

I sit down in Officer Bogo's black leather chair. It is hard but satisfying.

After a few minutes of watching Bogo oogle and drool over the iPhone screen, I say," Officer Bogo, you never answered my calls."

The water Buffalo jumps, flipping the pone into the air and dropping onto the desk screen fist before dropping to the floor. Bogo stands in salute when he sees me.

"Phantom! You didn't say you were-"

"Coming. No, I didn't. But if you had replied to my calls, you would have known."

Bogo's eyes bulge. "I… I didn't think-"

I raise my hand, silencing him," I don't want to hear excuses, Bogo. I want facts." I lean forward a little. Bogo sits back down but keeps a good distance. "Where are my brothers?"

Bogo swallows, "They're not with you?"

I slam my hands down hard on the desk. Usagii tells me I'm scary when I'm angry because I'm collected. That is the case now cause Bogo almost falls backward out of his chair.

"SHELL, THEIR NOT WITH ME! THE LAST TIME I HEARD FROM THEM WAS WHEN THEY ENTERED YOUR CITY! SO WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Phantom, I don't know. But I'll-"

"But nothing. You showed me you aren't running your perfect little department like you claim. If you don't want me to take you down a notch then you will give me your two best officers to guide me on this case. Or the next time I see you, you're going to be back in the academy. Do you understand?"

Bog o s shrinking under my gaze. He swallows hard again, "The higher ups aren't doing anything?"

"They know nothing. I want your department to help me because you're city's the one they disappeared in. I need my brothers back by Saturday before the concert."

"Saturday!" Bogo roars," That's in three days!"

"Then you better get to work then, or my higher ups will come here and do your job for you."

"I never knew you were heavy on threats, Phantom."

"Well then you should know that I follow them through. People ask for my dark side, Officer Bogo. Now you've seen it. Where is your two officers?"

Bogo stares at me before going to the comm. "Clawhauser, has Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde gone out yet?"

The cheetahs' voice echoes over the comm. It sounds like he' seating something, "Yes, sire. They left an hour ago."

Bogo slams his hoof on the table, yelling. I stand as two of my compatriots enter his office. I ask, "Bogo, where are these two officials going?"

Bogo rubs his forehead," I don't know. I think back to Bunnyburrows. It's their vacation."

I nod. My girlfriend talks for me, thank you for your time, Officer Bogo."

Then my best friend finishes, "We be in touch."

Bogo looks at the rabbit and serpent beside me. As we turn to leave, I quickly say," Oh, and Bogo, my name is Leonardo. It will be wise to remember that."

With that said, Karai, Usagii and I exit the office and board the first train we see.

With the exception of paparazzi of course.

Phantom is back in Zootopia and you know what?

I'm going to make this the trip of a life time.


	2. Phantom and the Ninjas

"Are you sure your parents are going to like me?"

"Nick," I say, turning my dad's old blue pickup down a dirt road, "I'm sure they will. I've told them so many good things about you. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"But are you sure…"  
"Nick."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop talking. I won't say another words the rest of the way."

I roll my eyes, "Okay, Nick. Whatever you say."

My fox nods and turns to fiddle with the radio. I've never seen Nick so jittery before. Not even the time we got caught by Mr. Big was he this jittery. It's kind of cute to watch.

He eventually stops messing with the radio when a slow pop song coms on. I actually don't know if I'd call It pop. Its ore slow rock than anything. I recognize the singer's amazingly smooth voice immediately.

"Is this Phantom?"

Nick nods,"Yeah, its Phantom."

"Hah!" I smile proudly, "I knew I could recognize Phantom and the Ninjas anywhere."

Nick smiles," yah, he's pretty recognizable."

I listen for a while. I gasp when I hear a certain part in the song.

Hey Nicke Fox D, why aren't you smiling?

Didn't I say I'd be okay?

Did I ever lie to you before?

Don't give me that look Nicke

Fox trot and sly names go nothing on you

You are guy Nicke D

Don't you give in

Don't you fall apart

And I promise, brother'll be back before the snow

Yeah, I promise

Once the verse is over, I turn to Nick excitedly.

Nick, Phantom was talking about you!"

"Phantom talks about a lot of people in this song."

"But he talked about you. You don't find that awesome."

He shrugs. "Maybe he'll talk about you next, Judy. I mean, the guy knows pretty much everybody."

I frown. Nick doesn't think this is cool. I guess he thinks it's a coincidence. Then I notice that he's singing to the chorus.

Hey family don't you miss me now

I told you I'll be here before the snow

Neverlands been fun

It been all I've dreamed of but hey

I told ya I loved ya and I don't lie

So I'll be back before dawn

Yeah, I'll be back…I'll be back

"I didn't know you had a favorite band, Nick." I say.

Nick shrugs, "I didn't really till I heard those guys. They just kinda…clicked, I guess. They are one of a kind."

The song ends and a cheery announcer starts talking

"That was Phantom and the Ninjas, Back before the Snow! If you haven't heard yet, Phantom and the Ninjas are going to be in Zootopia this Saturday, facing off against famous pop singer Gazelle. This is something you don't want to miss, folks. Gazelle verses Phantom. Saturday night. Be there."

"We should go." Nick says," to the signer battle."

I look at Nick in surprise." You actually want to go a concert. I don't' have to drag you there. "

He shakes his head," No. I want to go. I haven't seen Phantom live before. He's' kinda always been…out of my reach.

I grunt in agreement. My parent never want to go the city, so I never saw a concert till a year and a half ago. It was Gazelles' concert. She complimented Phantom on his music then a month later Phantom sang a song for her compliment. Seeing these two battle will be different. I actually want to see it, too.

Nick and I yep as I hit a big dirt patch that lies outside my home. Nick shrieks out dumb bunny and I purposely jerk right so Nick hits the window. My parent swatch us drive up form the pouch. I stop the truck and hop out before Nick can earn revenge.

"Judy, my honey bunny!" Daddy cries walking to me, arms wide open. Mom comes down, too, and we make a group hug. My sibling peek at us. I can hear tem running around fields.

Nick grunts as he slams the truck door. As he comes up, I say, "Mom, dad, this is Nick Wilde. Nick these are my parents."

Nick shakes their hands while my parents observe him. Finally, dad says, "Well, you're a sporty city fox, aren't ya."

"DAD!" I scream. Nick looks down at his Hawaiian shirt, the back at Dad.

"Its okay, Judy." Nick says, sticking his paws in his pockets. "I'm used to looking odd."

"Oh, it's not that," Mom smiles. "It's just that-"

"OKAY!" I say loudly, "Mom, Dad, it was a long drive. Can Nick and I go unpack?"

"Of Couse, honey," Mom nods. "Stu and I are almost finished with dinner. Once you're done come to the field."

"Kay, mom. Come on, Nicky D!"

I hop back to the truck and throw Nicks bag to him.

"Thanks, Judy-cutey." Nick says as I grab my bags. I hop off the truck and start to the house.

"Don't call me cutey."  
"Don't call me Nicky D."

I 'm about to ask why abut decide against it. He'll just use my words against me.

Nick chose to take the room down the hall from mine. Most of my younger brothers sleep in that room so I hope Nick can get some sleep. I'm sleeping with my younger sisters in my old room. While I was away, I almost missed sleeping with my siblings. But now I wish I was back I in my six foot wide apartment.

"Judy!"

"Judy, your home!"

"Judy, did you bring that fox?"

"What his name?"

"Judy, do you like him?"

"Do you like the fox?"

"Do you love him?"

"Easy, easy," I call out, finding my buck and sitting down, "How did you guys know a fox was coming with me?"

All my sisters yell out at once. I hush them, then call on one of my sisters. She comes up and sits next to me. She is the spokesperson, "Mom said that you were bring a fox home. She didn't say his name, though."

I nod in acknowledgment. "The fox is Nick. No, I don't love him. Not in that way. He's…family."

"But you like him?"

I look at my sister's faces an sig," yes, I like him."

My sisters giggle. Then a scream form down the hall penetrates the walls. "JUDY!"

"Boys, leave poor Nick alone!" I yell.

"Aw, Judy, you're no fun!" I hear two or three of the boys yell. I just laugh, picturing Nicks' stressed face go into relaxed composure.

"Nicholas! Judy! Get in here!" My mom yells.

I let go of my bags and maneuver my way through my siblings. I meet up with Nick outside my door and we head to the front room. My mom and dad are both sitting on the ginormous couch. Our small TV is on and its turned up to loudest dial.

"Mom, what are you-"

"Shh," Mom hisses," Its Phantom."

"Your parents called me Nicholas." Nick whispers.

"Roll with it." I reply.

The scene switches off of the Zootopia announcers and goes to a walking paparazzi group. In the shot is plenty of animals, trying to get answers out of three superstars. Font and center is Phantom, looking as happy and humble as ever. On his left is a pink, two legged serpent. Karai is his girlfriend a backup singer. Her story is that she was experiment on and formed two legs. On his left is hot keytar player, Usagii. He isn't from Bunny burrow but every girl here like him, including half of my sister. Usagii is indeed hot! White fur, tied back ear, beautiful eyes and-

"I hate that rabbit," Nick growls lowly.

"What!?" I say, wide eyed, "What?!"  
Nick shrugs," Lets just say he rubs me the opposite way of happy."

An interviewer gets in front of Phantom and stops him with, "Phantom, what are you thinking of this battle with Gazelle?"

Another asks," Phantom, where is the rest of the band?"

Phantom raises his hands and people quiet down. His voice is clear but she sounds almost irritated, "Zootopia, I have no time for questions. My brothers will arrive Saturday for the concert. I wish Gazelle all the luck in the world and I will see you all Saturday night."

Phantom and his group continue on. I twitch my ears when I hear a question that states that Phantom was at the ZPD but I forget it immediately. I mean, why would such a famous star go to the ZPD? There is no reason.

The screen turns back to the TV announcers. The snow leopard says," Phantom is on his way to the Zootopia train station with fellow band members Oruku Karai and Miyamaoto Usagii. Some reporters are claiming he came from the ZPD. Phantoms recent activity has been different for him. His normal appearance at the concert and only his concert has been interrupted three days before it. This makes many authorities wonder: What is Phantom playing at and most importantly, who is Phantom looking for?"

"Oh, dear," Mom mutters, "I hope he isn't sick."

"I'm sure he's not, mom," I say, I'm sure he's just trying a little switch of plans."

"He's nervous," Nick says, "you can see it in his eyes. Something's happened."

I look at him in surprise. Nick could really see Phantoms eyes. Its' like…he know what Phantom was feeling, thought he didn't show it on the TV.

"Nick….how could you tell"

Nick is quiet. It's surprising to hear him this way. "I just do, Carrots. I just do."

"Well," Daddy says, standing and heading to the back door, "I'm sure the veggies are done. Lets' eat."

We let my siblings go before us. Nick walks kind of slow. I slow so I can whisper to him.  
"Nick, you okay?'

"Yeah," Nick says, smiling weakly, "lm good. I just am thinking about the past."

"I thought you didn't like dwelling in the past."

Nick shrugs, "Sometimes I can't t help it."

I sit down at out giant patio set next to my sister, Tara. Nick sits next to me, looking at the small cup of water. Tara looks up at me and pulls out her ear buds.

"Hey, Judy, Phantom and the Ninjas just released the new song. Want to hear it?"

I nod, "sure. Lets' hear it.  
I glance at Nick. His ears are perked so I know he wants to hear it, too. Tare pulls the earphone cord form her phone.

The song starts out slow and calm. It slowly builds till it's a piano in the back ground and the guitars are extremely louder than the drums. Phantom always make his music likeable to anybody. He does all Varity's. This one is rock.

Life was just grand, we were at peace

We looked to the dreamy happy ending

The moon watched us form above

But, really, no smile is the same

Born an angel, heave sent us

But the fall from grace is destructive

Stars will start dropping form the sky

And the moon will mourn its rose's death

As truthful as the rose is red

And snow is white

Tears will soak an angel's face

You fell from grace

I fell from you

All we really needed was faith

This song definitely reflects Phantom. His songs are usually symbolic. The ones that are more normal are usually by his brothers. But he and Usagii write songs like this one an Back before the Snow.

I continue to listen.

There was a moment in time

When we were pushed to far

And we couldn't go back

There was a pain where you broke

An a point where none could take much more

There was a time and a place for us

But we can't wait while lives are at stake

As truthful as the rose is read

And snow is white

Tears will soak an angel's face

You fell from grace

I fell form you

All we really needed was faith.

Nick is nodding to the song and Tara is singing along. I feel left out. I don't know the song and Phantom is not my favorite. So I just nod to the song so I seem like I'm enjoying this as much as Nick is.

Now we're saying goody-bye to thins we loved

Couldn't bear another day without you here

You said all of the joy was taken from your life

To have us in your life and yours in ours was all we ever wanted

But now we took our years for granted

You yelled how could you leave me when you

Promise that you would stay.

Nicks head stops nodding. His eyes grow big. He reaches for his water and takes a long gulp of it.

The song ends with the beautiful solo of piano.

As truthful as the rose is red

And snow is white

Tears will soak an angel's face

You fell from grace

I fell from you

All we really needed was love

Now…we're all red as snow…

"Beautiful, huh." Tara says, "I think it was one of their best songs yet."

"I don't get it," I say, "What does 'we're all red as snow' mean?"

"It's symbolic, Carrots." Nick answers, "You just gotta see it as one."

"How do you see it?" Tara asks Nick.

Nick thinks for a moment, then says, "I see it as Phantom saying that old Bible scripture. What was it? 'Though your sins be as scarlet, they hall be as white as snow; though they be red like crimson, they'll be as wool.' That's what I think he means."

I stare at Nick in awe. I never thought of Nick as a religious guy.

My sister says, "Whoa. Do you know everything about Phantom and the Ninjas?"

Nick shakes his head. "I'm no liar. I don't know everything."

I glare at him. My fox just smiles. Its' our own little private joke.

My sister keeps going." Well, do you know what inspired Phantom to write Back before the Snow?"

Nick shakes his head again as he pours himself a glass of water and takes a long drink.

Tara giggles, then explains, "Well, in an interview, Phantom said he was inspired by a memory. He said he remembered almost a decade earlier he was moving from Zootopia to what he called the Higher Up. As the train was leaving, a friend of his was running alongside the train. They has gotten in a fight a few days earlier, so it was a surprise to see his friend. So he and his brothers got a scrap of paper, scribbled on it as fast as they could and threw it out the window. Phantom doesn't know if that letter ever reached his friend, but he recalls that it said 'I'll be back before the snow. I promise.'"

Nick chokes on his water and it starts coming out his nose. I leap to my feet, crying, "Nick, what-"

"I'm fine!" he cries, "I'm just going to go for a walk. The- the stuffy atmosphere is getting to me! How can you stand it, Carrots!? I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour…or two."

With that, Nick marches into the field. I stand to get him, but Daddy sops me. "Don't worry about him, honey. I bet it's the open air. The country air is strange on city folk."

"Oh, Stu, be nice." Mom says, playfully punching Dad in the shoulder.

But I don't believe them. Nick's been acting funny all day. And I'm gonna find out why, even if it kills me.


	3. The Fox Named Nicky Fox D

Why would anyone write or dedicate a song to me? All trhe people that were part of my family left me. Some on purpose, some casue they were forced. But I just cant get my head wrapped around this.

Phantom wrote that snow song for me.

Being in it is one thing, dedication is another. I thought he had forgotten about me. He's a rock star for crying out loud! I just became a cop! I'm so beneathe him, yet he's able to write a song for me from a event that happened over a decade ago.

I sigh once I reach the top of a small hill. Judy's siblings scream behind me, but I focus on the breeze and setting sun. It looks exactily like the last sun set Phantom and I shared.

But back then, I didn't know him as Phantom. I don't know how that name came to be.

I knew Phantom as Leo.  
*************************************************

The grown up sloth slowly leaves my pawpsicle stand. The frozen treat will be melted by the tiem her and her son, Flash, get off the block. Flash waves good-bye to me. I wave back.

The ten dollars in my paw swiftly desappear into my pocket and I grin. It's time to close up shop for the day. I have all the money I need.

As I start on home, money safely in my pocket and sticks in my vest, I think about dropping by Leo's place. Raph still has yet to return my radio. Mikey and Donnie promised me a surprise next time they see me.

I wuold head right over there but then I remember the argument Leo and I had on the roof a week ago. His words are still rolling through my head.

"Nicky D, what would you say if I told you I'm moving back to Higher Up?"

"Don't lie, Leo. You said you'd never lie."

"It's a simple question, Nicky D."

"Well, I'm not answering it. Brothers don't leave each other."

"Not completely true-"

"I don't care. Why would you suject it?"

"Nick,look, things aren't going well between your mom and Yoshi."

"Your dads a great guy."

"I know, but… cause he's a good guy, he's leaving. We're leaving. He thinks it would be better for you and your mom."

"But…you can't leave. You're our family now."

Leo had looked at me with sad eyes that glowed orange in the sun light. "Precisely my point, Nicholas."

I had lurched to my feet, screaming as I ran off the roof,"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU!"

I really wasn't mad at Leo for that, for calling me Nicholas. It's true, I told him not to. Only because it's the name my father gave me. Then when Dad left, I didn't want to hear it. Leo only call me Nicholas when he's being serious. That's why I was mad. I don't want Leo to move. He and his brothers are my brothers. I can't stand to lose more family.

I mean, sure Leo has issues with actually believing in people and trying to make them better, but that's because Raph always puts him down if he does. But I know he believes in me, no matter what I do. Leo has always been the father and brother I've never had. He treats me like I'm a citizin, not just a fox.

I look up right as I'm about to pass my apartment. I chuckle at my mistake, then back up and run to the eighth floor apartment 28.

Maybe, I'll call my friends after I show Mom my money and shower. Apologize to Leo, demand my rado back from Raph and tell Mikey and Donnie I'm coming over tomarrow. Yeah, that's a good idea.

But that plan disintigrates right as I enter the apartment. My mom sits at the kitchen table, sobbing.

"Mom! Mom, what happened?" I cry, voice squeaking.

I hug her as she turns to sob in my chest," Oh, Nicky, Splinters gone."

"Wh-what?" I say, starting to shake.

"He couldn't do commitment, Nick. He still misses his first wife so much. He misses her…"

"Mom, when are they leaving?" I ask, hope still in me.

"They're at the train station right now. They're really leaving."

My world is spinning. My brothers are really leaving me. I sit my mom against her chair, then run our of the apartment, yelling that I'll be back.

My little feet pound as fast as they can against the cement. The train station comes into view. From here, I can see the turtles green skin as they board the train.

"Leo!" I yell," Raph! Donnie! Mikey!"

The train begins to move as I run up. I run as fast as I can along side it. In the window ahead, I can see Leo's blue bandana. He must see me because his face is pressed against the window, Raph next to him and I can see Donnie and Mikey behind him.

"Leo!" I howl, but the train is speeding up. This is the last time I'll see Leo. I can't believe it.

Leo's face dissapears for a moment. Raph looks back and Mikey takes his place. Leo comes back seconds later. Suddenly something white floats out of the train.

I slow as the train speeds up then out of sight. My brothers are gone,now. My brothers, my father and my family is gone. They left me, just like Dad did. But at least, I was enough for them.

I sniff, but hold in my tears. Nobody can get to me, not even my family. I look up as the white paper floats down to my feet. It catches a drift of wind so I jump up and catch it.

I unfold the note and the writing is in Leo's perfect yet sharp, robotic writing. The words are written thw exact same way as he talks. In symbolism.

And when I'm done reading it, I stuff it in my jean pockets along with my money.

It is now part of my valuables.

Nicky Fox D,

I'll be back before the snow. I promise.

Leo  
******************************************************

Mom died two years later. She had a broken heart and suffered from depression. Eventually, she just… disappeared. I dropped out of school so I could expand my buisness. Leo appeared in my life again five years later. He made his big debut in Zootopia. I just happened to be walking by that very building when I saw him. I wanted to go say hi but stopped when I realized… he was a superstar. And I'm a homeless, fraud. I didn't want him to see me that way. I was no better than I was five years earlier.

I was worse.

So everytime Leo and his brothers came to town, I avoided them, watched them from a distance. They never saw me.

Leo kept in touch for about a year. He told me he made friends with a rabbit named Usagii. Usagii was a lot like him and he could relate to him. I felt Usagii was stealing my friend from me hence why I hate him. But as the year went, Leo found Karai. Raph got a girlfriend named Mona, who was a lizard and a friend named Casey who was a wolf. Donnie met April, a beautiful leopard. Mikey got a friend named Leatherhead, an alligator and a girl named Renet was a Fennec Fox, like my old partner Finnik.

Eventually, we just lost conncection. But now that I'm a cop, I hope I can see my brother again, then we'll be a family once more.

The sun has set. The stars are appearing. I better get back before Judy comes out here after me.

"Hi-ya!"

I gasp as a foot lands a blow to my chest. I tumble down this hill, till I reach the bottom. I try to get up, but then, Judy jumps on my back and screams into my ear," WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Carrots," I howl," What are you-"

"Answer me, Nick. You've been acting funny all day! Why!?"

"I can't be distant sometimes, Hopps. I'm dwelling in the past,okay. That's all this is-"

"Shh! Nick, be quiet!"

"Oh, now you want me to be queit! Which do you want, Hopps? Answers or queit-"

"Nick, shut up! I hear something!"

Probably your siblings, I think, but decide against saying it.

I listen as well. There is a rustling to our right. Judy and I look that way.

I wait for a little bunny to pop out. But that's not what apperas. Instead, a couple of dark figures pop out. A few of them have ears but the others don't. They are all dresses in balck adnhave very sharp weapons.

"What the-"

Judy screams as one of them move so fast, it knocks her clear across the field in one second. Another dark figure is down there waiting for her. Once shes' down, the ninja puts a clamp on her legs to keep her from moving. That gets me motivated.

"Hopps!" I lunge for the figure, ready to get Judy out of there.

Instead, the figures gang up on me. I kick a few away with my new found cop skills. The two that I miss grab me harshly then throw me to the ground.

"Get off me, you little-"

The animal to my left punches me. The world spins. Then something closes around my muzzle. I try to open it but I can't! My eyes buldge out of my head.

It's a muzzle! This thing is a muzzle!

I must be screaming or having a panic attack or something because Judy's yelling," Nick, calm down! Nick, it's okay! Nicholas!"

I jerk and twist in these unusully strong animals grips. But they are like steel. I get a glimpse of Judy. She punches the guy who holds her by her ankles. He yelps, then pulls out a knife.

"I'll teach you, little bunny. What is that old saying? That a rabbit foot is lucky?"

He raises the knife to Judy's foot. I let out a whimper that's suppost to be a yell. The knife is pressing into Judy's foot.

A flash of sliver cuts through the animals shoulder. It howls and drops Judy. Whatever hit him kicks him in the ribs, cracking a few. The figures around me start yelling as another oen of their own falls. Only this animal isn't alive. In fact, it's a robot!

These black figures let me go as they rush around, pulling everything from swords to stainless steel pitch forks form their belts. I turn to Judy to see the figure who held her trying to crawl away, and another figure at her feet, undoing the clamp.

From here, I hear him say," Desshizuka." Whatever that means.

Something slithers by me. I leap to my feet and jog to Judy. The person who unlocks Judy bolts off to the battle behind me. I grab Judy and haul her to her feet.

"Nicky," she says, pointing behind me.

I turn to see three different figures facing off against our attackers. Two of the enemy is down, both are bots.

The one who grabbed Judy is defiantly alive. He stands then bolts into the tall grass.

"I got him," The smaller of the three yells, than bolts after the retreating figure, two swords in hand.

Judy and I look back at what looks like a snake and a rabbit. They are both holding swords.

As the black figures advance towards those two and us, the rabbit turns and yells, "HASHIRIMAS!"

The snake translates it into, "RUN!"

We don't run. We SPRINT! Judy is ahead of me. She tries to slow so she can be with me, but I push her ahead every time. If those things are after us, then I should be the first to go, not Judy.

We break out of the field and make a beeline for Judy's home. Mr. and Mrs. Hopps come out of the house and run toward us.

"Judy, Nickolas, what happened?" The Mrs. asks.

Her dad adds,' We heard something!"

The moment we stop running, I shake my head and pull at the muzzle but its tight. I can't get it off and I can't breathe.

Inside I'm screaming Judy, but on the outside, I can hear myself screaming, "LEO!" in a very muffled way.

"Nick, hold on, "Judy cries.

A moment later, something jumps on my back. The muzzle tightens for a moment, then it falls from my face. It rolls to Judy's parents feet, where Mr. Hopps picks up the cage and throws it as far as he can into the field.

I gasp, my panic slowly fading away. Judy hops off my back. In her hand is a pocket knife. She folds it back up, then she sticks it into her back pocket.

Seriously! She had a knife the whole time and she pulls it out now!

I open my mouth to lecture her on not using weapons when needed but she stops me with," Nick, you were yelling for Leo. Who's Leo?"

I close my mouth firmly. I won't tell her who Leo is. Luckily I don't have to.

"Well, if it isn't Nicky Fox D in the flesh."

I turn around, back towards the field. In the moonlight, is the three figures who saved us. The one in the middle starts walking towards me. He's all in leather and a bandana glows behind him. Blue eyes shine and they show no hardness of the city, even though they've been in one their whole lives.

He stops feet in front of me. I finally am able to say," You promised to be back before the snow."

Leo cocks his head, "It's an allegory. You of all people should know that, Officer Wilde."

He knows.

Leo smiles as I feel my excitement swell. I lunge forward and shove Leo. He shoves me back. We clasp fists, like we've done so many times, then hug.

"Shell, Leo." I whisper, "I've missed you."

Leo's voice is soft in my ear," I've missed you, too, brother."


	4. Help Us

"Hold on,Nick! You're telling me your friend is Phantom!"

The rabbit is dragging Nick back to the house. I follow with Karai and Usagii.

Usagii comes and whispers the same thing Karai does. So that's Nick?

I nod. This is my brother from the past. This is the fox that almost became my step brother. He was our greatest friend. Now, he's my favorite cop.

Once we're in the house, screams fill my ears. Over a dozen bunnys are looking at us and more are down the hall.

"Holy…" I start.

Usagii finishes,"…ushi."

"To bed!" The two parents cry, running into the house, almost tripping Usagii," to bed! Your sister needs to have time to herself and her friends. To bed!"

The mom stops next to me and says,"Oh, and, Phantom, you can sign anything you want. It's your treat." Then she's gone.

Now, its just me, Usagii, Karai, Nick, the rabbit who was in the field and a younger one. The younger looks at me intently.

"I can't believe Phantom is actually in my house. With Karai and Usagii. This is the best night ever!"

"Tara!" The mom yells from down the hall.

"She's fine, Mom," the girl rabbit yells back.

I turn to Nick as he chuckles," How did you ever get that name, Leo? Phantom and the Ninjas. What is that?"

I chuckle, too. "That, my brother, is a funny story."

"Okashi?" Usagii butts in.

I look at him," Hai, okashi."

He shakes his head. I nod. He rolls his eyes, then goes and sits on the sofa.

Karai hisses,"Rabbits."

I shrug. Nick gives me a weird look," Usagii speaks chaisai- little- english. You see, he's Japanese."

"Oh," Little Tara gasps,"That explains why he rarely speaks and does the foreign language stuff on some of your songs."

"Part of the Phantom clan, aren't ya." I say to her.

Tara nods proudly," Proud leader of my community, sir."

I nod," Oh, well, Miss Tara, I hope you wouldn't mind, then, me giving you…this."

Then I pull out of my pocket a rose necklace. Tara squeals. "It's the rose Phantom limited edition necklace that Usagii made be bare hand. Oh my gosh! I can have it! Really!?"

"Hai, Tara, it is yours."

Tara squeals a thank you then asks her sister to put the necklace on her. Nicky D slaps my arm. "The story." He says.

"Oh, right," I reply, "Well, I was just standing in the subway, listening to music. The music just happened to be Phantom of Zootopia. So when Phantom started singing, I sang along. A music producer just happened to be down there, and he heard me.

"Christine stared singing so I stopped. A animal heard me and knew the song. As the producer was coming up to me, the animal yelled out,' Hey, Phantom, save it for the records.'

"So the producer heard Phantom, thought my name was Phantom and nobody corrected him. That's how Phantom came to be."

"Wait," the girl rabbit stops me,"So what is your name is it isn't Phantom?"

"Leonardo," I say," Hamato Leonardo at your service, Miss…?"

"Judy," She says,"Judy Hopps."

"So, you're Officer Hopps. Pleasure to meet you. Bogo said you two were the best officers he's got."

"Bogo?" Judy questions.

"What were you doing with Bogo?" Nick asks.

I sigh," Well, Nicholas, that is what I came to talk about."

I sit down on the couch, Karai and Usagii on either side of and Judy sit across from me, on the oak wood coffee table. I think Tara got on the back of the couch but I can't be sure.

"Leo, what it it?" Nick questions.

I bite my knuckle for a moment before continuing," Nick, I went to Chief Bogo so I could get help finding my brothers. They came here Sunday, wanting to prepare early for the concert. Raph called me at the station. He said he'd call me that night. He never did. I checked where they were staying. The animal said they never checked in. Bogo said you two were the best officers. I need your help finding them before Saturday. If you don't mind, of course-"

"Raph, Donnie and Mikey are missing!" Nick yells.

That's a definate yes.

"Keep it down, Nick. I don't want anyone to know."  
"How could you not think I won't help! They're my brothers, too!"

"I know. I had no doubt you would. It's Juliet I'm worried about."

"Juli-?" Nick cuts off mid-sentence. He looks at Judy then at me. He points at the bunny.

I laugh," Yes,her."

"My name's Judy." Judy says.

I nod, but Nick answer for me. "He knows, Judy. He calls some people by nicknames. Like I'm Nicky D and he's the only one who can call him that. So you are Juliet."

She looks at me."Where did you get Juliet?"

"Well, I thought for a moment and I thought Judy…Judith… Julie… Juliet. Easy."

"Huh," Judy nods," Okay. Why Juliet?"

"The color purple reminds me of the story. Your eyes are purple, so Juliet."

Usagii smiles and says," Jurietto wa, sono yo na kawai namaedesu."

"What he say?" Tara asks.

I look directly at Judy and say,"He said 'Juliet is such a pretty name."

Judys ears shoot up. Nicks eyes bulge out of his head. Judy rubs her ears as they drop down. "Well, um, thank you."

I smile then say to Usagii," Arigato."

He nods in return to Judy and says," Do itashimashte."

Nick shakes his head and says," We should head back to Zootopia as soon as possible."

"No," I say," You guys need rest especially after that fight in the field. We'll go back first thing in the morning."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Karai hisses. I smiel. My girlfriend is so quite when she wants to be.

I don't like it.

"Sorry to bother you on your vacation." I say as my friend stands.

Judy shakes her head. "No, its an honor to help you, Phant- er- Leonardo."

"Thank you, Juliet. And, I promise, that no harm will come to your family, no matter what happens."

Judy smiles at me, then leaves the room with Nick. Tara is still behind me. I can feel it. Nick is still in here, too. I can hear him and Judy arguing in the threshold of the hall.

"Well," I say," I better sign something of Mrs. Hopps before I forget."

"Here," Tara says handing me a glass mug that is pure black with Ninja weapons. In the center it says Phantom and the Ninjas.

I turn it over and sign the bottom of it. Karai goes to the window. Usagii heads to the kitchen.

"Hey, Phantom, can I ask you a question?" Tara asks.

I am finishing my signature when I say,"Uh, sure. Shoot for it, kid."

"Is it true that you used to cut?"

A/N: Yeah, I gave no warnings. I know. But it is relevant to the story a little later on. So deal with it. Till the next chapter, The Next Authors Oath.


	5. Gazelle

"I can't believe you broke my mom's favorite mug."

"I can't believe a rabbit can scream that loud." I glare up at Phant-er-Leonardo angirly. He glares back at me. One minute I love him for his music, the next I hate him for breaking my mothers mug.

"Rock stars, "I mumble under my breath.

Leonardo hisses, "What? Rock stars can't be supried? Cause that's our lives, Juliet. Suprises!"

"What I can't belive," Nick growls as the train hits a bomp. I sit with Karai and Usagii on the bullet tarins seats while Nick and Leonardo hold onto the poles. We are fifteen minutes from Zootopia and the sun is barley rising. Nick continues, "is that through all that time that we spoke, I never knew you were suicidal!"

"I'm not suicidal." Leonardo objects.

"Yeah, and I'm not a fox."

"Nick, I just grew a condition when we moved, okay. You can't stop cronic depression. It hits you like a trian. There is no stoppin it."

"But why didn't you tell me! That's what I can't wrap my head around."

"You had to worry about your mom,not me. I wasn't gonna burden you with my problems."

"Gall, you're selfless. No wonder Raph callled you a pain in the tail."

"Yeah, well you weren't easy to take care of either, fluffball."

"Guys, stop arguing. We have buisness you attend to." Karai says as Zootopia comes into view.

Nick thumps his foot. "How did I not know this?"

"It's okay," I say to him. "I didn't know either."

Nick's face doesn't change. His grip on the bar tightens. I just settle in my seat and say nothing till we reach Zootpia's police department.

Once we're there, we get greeted by Clawhausers squeal. "Oh, my gosh, Phantom! You're back! I didn't get to talk to you last time."

Leonardo chuckles, "Hey, Clawhauser. You mind if Judy and Nick go get suited up. I kind of need them for something."

"Goodness, you remembered my name. Uh, yes, they're free to get ready, but I'll have to tell Chief Bogo what they're doing so he doesn't freak out."

"Go on ahead."

"Be careful, Clawhauser." I say as I pass by the desk," Phantom isn't as nice as he seems."

"All I did was break a mug." Leonardo hisses,"Rabbits are not nice either!"

I snort as I go to my locker. The memory of last night echoes in my head. The cup slipping from Leo's hand onto the floor, me screaming at him, Nick interrigating him. Usagii and Karai eventually dragged us off to bed. Before we left this morning, I saw mom's mug all glued together.

Yes, Leonardo fixed the mug but he still broke it. Plus he called it cheap.

After I get my uniform on, I decide to wait for Nick in the lobby. I click my gun into its holister as I spy Leonardo talking to Clawhauser while leaning on the desk.

"Where's Karai and Usagii?" I ask.

Phantom looks back at me, "With Bogo. Their convincing him to let you have a two week vacation after this mess is all over."

"Oh," I say, quite surprised, "Well…thank you."

Leonardo nodds.

Clawhauser gasps very loudly and we turn to him, "Clawman, what is it?" Leonardo asks.

Clawman? Nicknames. Nice.

Clawhauser pants and points but can't get the words out. Though, the question answers itself.

"Phantom, baby, where have you been?"

Leonardo tenses up while Clawhauser and I stare in awe. Gazelle is walking through the lobby, her four tigers at her side. I think I'm gonna faint.

Leonardo whips around, a strange smile plastered on his face. "Gazelle, how are you? How did you know I was here?"

Gazelle is feet from me, but I stay firmly next to Clawhauser. She is inches in front of Leonardo, smiling," Which here? Zootopia or the police department?"

Leo leans farther against the counter, "Uh, both, I guess."

Gazelle grabs Leo's shirt and pulls it to the left, straightning it, "Well, lets just say you're very recognizable. Your ready for Saturday?"

Is Gazelle flirting with Phantom? This isn't going to end well if Karai sees this. The bad thing being, I see her coming with Usagii right now. And she looks ticked.

I turn back as Leonardo answers Gazelle's question. "Uh, well, um….yeah. Yeah, I'm ready. You?"

Gazelle grabs Leo's hand and runs her hoof along his forearm. I catch a glimpse of faded scars along his skin as she pulls up his sleeve.

"I don't want to go up against you, Phantom. This is just publicity, you know. I hope id doesn't change anything between us."

By now, Karai and Usagii are by us. Usagii takes one look at the situation and says," Uh-no." In a very deep accent.

"Of course not, Gazelle. It's just for the public." Leonardo says.

Gazelle glances at the scars. She touches his cheek. Though she whispers, I can hear her say, "You're not alone, Phant. Let me know if you need anything. See ya' around."

With that Gazelle leaves. Leonardo keeps a smile on his face till she's out of sight, then he marches over to Usagii and Karai, a look of panic on his face.

"You two are staying here."

"Nan?" Usagii yells, "Naze?"

"So he can spend time with his girlfriend." Karai says.

"Karai, not now, " Leonardo hisses, "Gazelle thinks I'm cutting still. That means she'll be watching me. You two have to keep her off my tail. Okay."

"Hai, Leo." Usagii says.

But Karai says different. "Yeah, then you can chase Gazelle around."

Leonardo slaps his hands against his pant legs, "Oh my shell, I thought we were over this argument."

Then they both start yelling in Japanese. Usagii looks startled by what they say.

"Whoa." Clawhauser says, still in awe.

"What's going on?" Nick asks as he comes and stands next to me.

"Gazelle came in and flirted with Leo and that made Karai mad so now they're arguing." I answer.

Nick face palms. "This is why I never had a girlfriend."

I don't know what to say to that so I just pat Nick's lower back since I'm so short.

A few minutes later, the couple finally yells, "KEKKO!" and stomp in different directions.

Usagii goes after Karai while Leonardo tells me and Nick to come with him.

As we leave, he calls back , "Keep it real, Clawman."

"Will do." Clawhauser calls back.

"You don't like Gazelle," I ask as we near the doors.

Leonardo doesn't look at me, "I like her. Just as a friend not a girlfriend, which she wants to be. I already have a girlfriend who so clearly hates Gazelle. So I usually have Raphael deal with her, but he wasn't here, so- HOLY SHELL!"

Nick and I bumb into Leonardo as he stops outside the door. In front of us is one of Gazelle's tigers. He glares at Leo as he shoves a paper into his chest. Then pokes Leo's beak and growls, "Call." Then the tiger marches off to a limo, and drives away.

"What is it?" Nick asks.

Leonardo looks at the paper, then to the sky and howls in sorrow, "Raphie!"

I grab the paper from Leo's drooping hand. "It's…It's Gazelle's phone number."

"I can't do this. I can't do this. " Leo groans.

Nick shakes Leo while saying, "Leo, where were your brothers last seen."

Leonardo takes a deep breath, "Uh, the train station in the north, I think."

"North, " Nick repeats," I have a friend that way. He could help us."

"Finnick," I ask, imagining the Fennec Fox.

Nick nods, "Finnick."


	6. Finnick

"So how did Raph take it when he found out you cut?"

Judy is quiet as Leo and I talk. Quite frankly, I'm not surprised.

Leo shrugs," He thought it was his fault. He thought he was a monster. When we found out I had depression issues, he lost it. He said he was killing me. The cuts scared him to death. He hasn't been the same since."

"He took it hard then, huh."

Leo gives me this look that says don't ask. "You kidding, Nicky D. He didn't take his eyes off me for a year. He slept at the foot of my bed for two. Hard doesn't even begin to describe how he took it."

"But nobody else acted that way?" I ask.

Leo sucks in a breath, "Mikey was quieter around me. He acted like I was dead and was mourning for me. Donnie watched my activity's more. And Yoshi was more cautious. Life just changed after all my secrets were exposed. Heck, when all my fans found out I cut, I got so much mail, I could drown in it. And many letters were sent form animals like me. They were hurt and depressed. And somehow, because I fought my depression and urges to cut, I turned their whole lives around. I was, I guess, a hero to them."

I smile at a memory of Leo standing up for me. "You were always a hero, Leo. You just never saw it."

By now, we've reached Finnick's truck. It is parked in an alley. I wonder how Finnicks done without me..?

Judy knocks. Finnick answers as he always does. With a baseball bat and a scream. When he realizes it's us, he cools down.

"Well, if it isn't Nicky and his bunny hustler. Who's the pretty boy?"

"Pretty boy?" Leo whispers under his breath.

"Look, Finnick, we need your help." I say.

"Help, huh," Finnick snarls, inching his jaw," Why should I help you after you ditched me?"

"I didn't ditch you," I say, "I got a better job. And you should do the same."

Finnick rolls his eyes, "Yeah, a higher job for a fox. Look, Nicky, unless you somehow scare me, I'm not helping you. Forget it"

Finnick turns to close the door. I sigh in dismay but Leonardo doesn't give up. "What if I said I could bring the higher ups here?"

That makes Finnick stop in his tracks. He whips around and stares intently at Leo, "The…you're from there. You're a higher up."

"Yeah," Leo growls, "I am. So you gonna help us or not."

"Higher ups?" Judy questions.

"Yeah," Finnick says, "The Higher Ups. They live in the biggest city on the planet called Shi Nyu Dobutsu or New Animal City. All of those animals there are insane, making turtles fast, snakes have legs and rats be tall. They are the real government here. You call them in, and your city is bound to be doomed. I'm guessing pretty boy is from there, aren't ya."

Leo repeats, "Yes, I am. I'm also very famous worldwide. So if you don't help us, then you're going to be in real trouble."

Finnick stiffens, "Fine, I'll help. But I better not get in trouble for this. What are you looking for?"

I step forward. "Finnick, on Sunday there were three turtles at the train station. One had a gap in his teeth, one had freckles and the other had a big beak. Did you see them?"

Finnick clucks his tongue. "Yeah, I saw them. I didn't think much of it, except that big beaked one kept talking on the phone to some guy called Fearless. Anyway, after big beak hung up, a fox came up to them."

"A fox?" the three of us say.

Finnick nods, "Yeah, a fox, same color as Nicky there. I don't know what they said to each other but I saw those turtles follow the fox to the limo. I figured the fox was dumb and was a shcofuer. The fox took them to Tundratown."

"Tundratown?" I say.

"You think ..?" Judy trails off.

Leonardo nods to Finnick, "Thank you, Finnick. If your city ever winds up in trouble with the Higher Ups, I'll make sure to say you're to be left alone."

Finnick nods," Cool, pretty boy. That all ya' need?"

We nod. "Yes, thank you." Judy says. "Your service is appreciated."

"Yeah, yeah, now get. I don't wanna have to drive you out."

I chuckle," Thanks again, Finnick, and good luck."

As we walk back down the alley, Finnick calls after us, "And good luck to you, too! You're gonna need it."


	7. Tundratown

"So, you and Nick are basically brothers."

Phantom turns to me from looking out the window and nods, "Yeah. His mom loved my dad. They almost got married but…"

He doesn't continue. I think for a moment, then say," I've heard you're adopted. Is that true?"

He nods, "Hai, it is."

I look in the little mirror to the backseat. Nick is back there, sleeping. Our police car gently bumps around, careful not to wake him. Phantom sits next to me, staring out the window as we pass into Tundratown. The night has caught up to us and Leonardo is getting antsy.

"Look," Leo says slowly, "Um…I'm sorry I broke your mom's cup."

I shrug, "It's okay. It's just a mug. I guess I overreacted because it's her favorite and you said it was cheap."

"It was, but whatever."

"How was it cheap?"

"The good mugs have ink that forms my eyes on the bottom. Hers did not."

"Well, sorry if my family isn't rich."

Leonardo shrugs, not saying anything else. He turns to the window, scanning the snowy land.

I feel bad for Leo. Being sad all the time doesn't sound like a great life but he makes the best of it. I feel like I'm shooting him down every time I say something. Sure he has millions of fans that encourage him but sometimes it can take one person to knock you down. I should apologize.

I open my mouth right as Leo says," Judy, don't move."

I freeze everything except my paws. I glance over at Leo. He's crouching up on the seat like a frog. His eyes are big as he looks out to the rearview mirror.

"Leo?" I say.

He reaches into his coat and brings out two ninja stars with an insignia etched on it. Where does he get all these weapons? And how can he hide them so well?!

"Thought you could take my brothers and get away with it, did ya'." Leo growls lowly, "Well, I'll teach you."

"Leo," I gasp, trying to be quiet like him," Who is it?"

Leo doesn't take his eyes off of the mirror," Judy, do these two things and you won't get caught."

"Wait, what!?"

"One, don't swerve. Two, don't hit the brakes. Speed if you have to. Just drive."

"Leo, what are you-"

He jumps out of the car!

I have to bite my tongue to remember not to swerve. The door slams shut. A few seconds later, a loud explosion nearly flips us. Somehow Nick is still sleeping, too!

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" I howl silently. Please let Leonardo be alive. Oh, God, please!

Just then Leonardo drives by on the freakiest motorcycle I've ever seen. Its front is a dragon with spikes. The back has spikes, too, and is jet black. A whole biker gang follows after him.

"What are you doing?!" I hiss.

Leonardo doesn't know how to drive a motorcycle! He looks like he's just barley learning from a crappy teacher. But his crappy driving is actually keeping him alive. Bullets miss him and I can see flash of weapons.

Suddenly, the biggest bike rounds him and slams right into the bike's front. Leonardo goes flying off the bike, tumbling down a snowy hill. The bikers abandon their vehicles and chase the fallen turtle.

"NO!" I howl as a lone biker comes at me. I disobey both of Leonardo's rules and break and swerve.

Nick hits the seat and yells. There's two loud pops as the back tires are blown out by an unknown source. The car spins and I'm unable to stop it. Nick and I scream as that biker jumps off his bike and lets it hit us.

The car goes flying! It hits the snow, then keeps going downhill. Glass is flying, Nick is yelling and I'm grabbing at the wheel. The car jerks backward sending Nick flying and scratching my neck with the seatbelt. Black and white roll by. Finally, the car stops rolling.

The roof is dented in, close to my head. I'm hanging upside down, the seat belt stuck, holding me tight to the seat.

"Nick," I croak, "Nick, answer me. Nick!"

"CARROTS!" I hear. He's outside the car. He got thrown out. He won't know if I'm okay. He's frantic, "CARROTS, ANSWER ME!"

"NICK," I yell, "HELP!"

"JUDY!" The side of the car gets a kick and Nick is suddenly by my side. "Carrots, you're hurt!"

"You didn't have your seat belt on." I say.

Nick's eyes bulge," You have no room to talk about safety right now, Judy."

"Then get me down."

As Nick cuts me loose, I see both a cut on his arm and on his head. "You're hurt, too."

"You got a gushing cut on your side, Judy. Hold still."

"Leonardo, where is he-!?"

"CRAP! LEO!"

I fall from the seat. Suddenly, I'm dragged out of the car, cold nearly freezing me. Snow skids under my feet as I'm drug up a ravine, across an icy road (where Nick almost falls), then down to a ditch.

"LEO!" Nick yells. He stops halfway down. The world spins as I turn and see Leo, fighting the same figure who put the clamps on me and tried to cut my foot off.

Leo kicks the other ninjas away from him the same time the ninja grabs his wrist, twists the sword, and stabs it into Leo's chest.

Leo screams in pain, collapsing into the powdery snow. Nick screams just as loud. He drops me and pulls out his gun. The ninjas retreat as the bullets spray around them. Nick only hits one as it runs.

"Leo!" I yell, running to him. Leo is slumped, face pressed to the snow, and he's breathing hard, as if he's having a seizure.

"Nick, he's…he's…"

Nick slides in next to us as blood stains the ground around Leo's shoulder.

"Leo." Nick says, "Leo, can you hear me?"

When Leonardo doesn't answer, Nick pulls out his phone. "Nick?" I question.

"We have to call for help. If we call the ZPD, Leo will be all over the news and I know he doesn't want that."

"So…"

Nick holds his phone out to me," He likes you better."

I take the phone and hold it to my ear as Nick blocks Leo's wound.

There's a click, then, "Hello."

"Mr. Big," I say, hiccupping in pain, "We need your help."


	8. Crime Boss vs. Crime Boss

"Leo. Leo, wake up. Leo, wake up please. WAKE UP!"

My eyes flash open. Nick kneels over me, looking very ticked off. Above him is a wood ceiling.

"N-Nick?" I groan.

"Easy, Leo." Judy says, appearing over me, "We're safe. You were hurt." They are both bandaged which means they were harmed as well.

That's when everything comes back to me. The Foot, the stab. That animal. I knew him…

I slowly sit up, rubbing my head. That's when I spy the giant polar bear in a foreign suit.

"What the…"

"It's okay," Judy says. "Their friends."

I nod, scan the room, and then notice that my shirt and jacket is missing. "Uh…where's my shirt-"

"We figured we'd use your shirt as a tourniquet for your wound."

I look up at a wooden desk. On it is a small chair and in it is a shrew.

"Leo," Nick begins, "this is-"

"Mr. Big," I say, slowly standing. I feel a shift around my neck. My shirt has been tied around my shoulders, a little of my chest and my neck, holding my wound from jerking around too much. "The biggest crime boss in Tundratown."

The shrew smiles," You know me, yet you're not afraid. You've dealt with crime bosses before haven't you, boy?"

I open my beak to answer when a loud shriek jumps Nick and Judy off the ground. Mr. Big looks to his left as a black haired shrew comes running in, screaming. She has a baby in her arms.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! IT'S PHANTOM! AND HE DOESN'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!"

I feel my face heat up. I look around for my jacket, praying its close.

"Baby, you know this boy?" The crime boss says.

"Yes! He's the singer I've been begging you to let me go see."

"Yes," I say, once I spot my jacket," I know you as well, Fru Fru." All those letters and pictures she sent me come to mind as I say that.

She squeals," He knows my name!"

"This is so weird," Judy whispers feet away. I pick up my jacket. Luckily all my weapons are in it and by it.

I feel eyes bearing into me. I barely hear Fru Fru say that I am 'seriously hot.'

"I know you," Mr. Big suddenly says.

I roll my eyes," I'm sure you do, sir." I pick up my katanas.

"You're Yoshi's boy, Leonardo."

I drop those swords just like I dropped Judy's mom's mug. I whip around, eyes wide. "How do you-"

"Leo, what's going on?" Nick asks in concern but my focus is on Mr. Big.

"You're the boy who took Saki out in Shi Nyu Dobutsu. That was one defeat I will never forget. "

"You were there?"

"No, but I got quite a show from Saki when he arrived here in Zootopia."

I march straight to the desk. "What do you know of him!? You have to tell me!"

Mr. Big holds up his hand. Fru Fru holds in a squeal. I hold out a finger and she hugs it while I stare at her father. "Young Leonardo, Saki is no friend of mine. He asked me to help him kidnap and kill your brothers. I wanted no part of it. He tried to murder me and the whole house. We were lucky to get him out. But he wants you specifically."

"Do you know where he is?"

Mr. Big nods, "Yes. Last I heard from him, he was set up in Sahara Square, but that was weeks ago. You'll have to check."

"Thank you, Mr. Big."

"Take one of my cars. It will get you an advantage. Plus, I want to see Saki taken down a notch."

I nod and turn to my two friends. Their staring at me like an I'm a crook. "We better go. The sun is rising."

Judy nods and slowly makes her way out of the room. Nick narrows his eyes, "We have to talk." Then he leaves.

I fight my finger back from Fru Fru, and then head out. Before I exit the guarded door, Mr. Big calls, "You know who's working for Saki."

I run through my head everybody I know, but one sticks out." Yeah, I do."

"When are you going to tell Nicholas?"

I bite my lip. "Not yet. It's not the time."

Mr. Big shakes his head, "That fox is in for heartache."

"I know," I say, "But, by now, I think he's used to it."


	9. Tiger's Mouth

Nick's P.O.V.

"Is there anything else your keeping from me, Leo. Cause I'd love to know about it."

"Nick," Leo breathes deeply while gripping the steering wheel," I didn't tell you all these things because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Get hurt," I growl,"I'm already hurt, Leo. What is with you and keeping things from everyone!?"

"Nick," Judy butts in," let him be."

"Judy, stay out of this," I warn.

"Juliet, let us handle this," Leo echoes.

"What was that, Leo. Mr. Big knows Yoshi. How?!"

"Look," Leo hisses, "in Higher Up, the superstars are also secret police. That's what we are. There's this guy who we've tried to taek down forever. Eventually, I did and he escaped to here. And I guess he's got it our for me since I ruined his life."

"Hold up," Judy says, "Leo, is this guy trying to kill you?"

"Not just me, Juliet, my whole family. Dad knew him as a kid. I guess things went wrong with him and Saki and the issue came down to us kids."

"Great. Anything else." I say.

Leo puffs up his cheeks, then blows out the air, "Yeah. Karai is his daughter."

My arms slip off the front seats and I bang my chin on the seat. "Karai's the daughter of a crime lord!"

Leo nods," Yes, she is. But she's different."

"How did Raph react to this?"

"Why is it Raph's the one you ask about?"

"Cause I know he cares the most about you."

"He thought I was stupid, but he didn't know I was depressed at the tie so it deosn't count."

"Karai helped you," Judy suddenly says.

Leo nods," Yeah…love has always been a strange thing."

"Anything else," I growl.

"Uh…not that I can think of right now, but I'll let you know when one comes to me."

I roll my eyes, "Sure you will."

"Can we drop this now, please, thank you." Judy growls. "Guys…typical."

"Easy, Juliet." Leo says, "I'm used to this."

"So am I, but…you're different."

"My sadness means nothing."

"YES, IT DOES! It means everything, Leo! Your demons are bigger then normal. They can kill you."

"Shell, Juliet, you're starting to sound like Raphael. And that's not a feat I like to see done."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing because it sounds like he's the only one keeping you from offing yourself."

"OKAY!" I yell. Judy settles back into her seat and Leo chews on his knuckles for a few minutes. I sigh, "Lets just calm down, okay. We're nearing Sahara Square and I'm gonna have to drive soon."

"What?" Judy says, "Why?"

"Because I'm a fraud, remember. The only way Leo is going to be able to get his brothers is if I hustle them. I mean, its easier than breaking in."

Leo looks in the rearview mirror. "You sure about this, Nick?"

"Does a bear eat fish?"

Leo scowls at me. Judy snorts. "It better work, Nicky D." Leo says. I can hear the desperation in his voice. "I don't know what I'd do without my brothers."

"Well…" I clench and unclench my paws, "I discovered that after you guys left."

Leo is quiet for a moment. "I fought Yoshi to stay here, Nick. We all did. But Higher Up was fathers home. I guess, in the end, we couldn't take that away from him."

I nod. "Understood." I do understand. Splinter was like my father. I guess I want him happy, too. Besides, I need to focus on the present where I have to get my brothers back. My family.

"How are we going to find this guy?" Judy asks.

Leo moves to the side of the road and parks. He sighs," I learned this trick in Higher Up. If I can focus on Raph's life force, on him in general, I can have a chance at finding him. I didn't want to use this trick because when I do, I fall into my personal hell way to fast. I don't think I have a choice now. Nicky, drive for me."

I climb up the seat and Leo climbs in back. I slowly get the sleek car driving again while Judy watches Leo meditate. A soft blue-white glwo comes off him.

I turn left and Judy whispers,"Nick…this is amazing."

"I'm not surprised." I say. "They were close. They're like twins. This makes sense."

Suddenly Leo jerks up, slams against the seat and yells,"SAHARA CEMETARY! GO! PUNCH IT! NOW!"

I just turned left! Im going in the right direction! It's like we had a connection! I ROCK!

"Raphael told you," Judy gasps.

Leo shakes his head,"No, but he gave me a landmark."

"A landmark?"

"Yeah, Tiger's Mouth." Leo says, "It's where Nick's mom was burried."

Mom! I almost sob. "I never knew wehre she was burried. Her siblings took care of that and I didn't go to the funeral."

Leo nods," We heard that she died, came down , and we come down a lot FYI, to put flowers on her grave. The stone was cracked. You'll be happy to know that we replace dit last year."

I swallow hard," Does it have an angel?"

"Yeah…it has a grown one carrying a baby one. The baby represents you."

I'm not gonna cry! I swear on it! I won't! "Th-thank you, Leo."

Slowly, the graveyard comes into view. The headstones border the Sahara and the Rainforest District. I hear Leo duck down.

"What are we looking for, Leo?" Judy asks.

"At the back of the cemetary is a big cliff like structure. The base to the top has this form that looks like the mouth of a tiger. Raph said he remembers seeing the cliff open at the mouth, but there was security at the teeth. Nick, what I want you to do is use your deepest voice and tell the man you found Hamato Leonardo and have brought him for Master Shredder. Give me some cuffs."

"What about me?" Judy questions.

Leo's eyes pop over the seat. He looks at Judy for a moment, then says,"Both of you take off your badges and utility belts. Judy, no smiling. Look as angry as you can. And don't talk. Curl up, yeah, that's right. You look mad, too, Nick. Judy, look like your hurt. There can be no impression you two are my allies. Ready?"

I stare at the rocky cliff as it draws closer, the teeth and mouth becoming recognizalbe. Under my breath, I say," Ready as I'll ever be."


	10. Family Reunion

Chapter 9: Family Reunion

I lay on the seat, feeling the car bump on the road. The sun disappears behind the rock, leaving me cold. I stop fidgeting with the cuffs as the window opens. I close my eyes.

"I have found Hamato Leonardo and have brought him for Master Shredder." Nick says.

Thank my shell he used a deep voice!

The other guy uses a deep voice in Japanese. The stupid thing being that…well…Nick doesn't know a bit of the language!

"Uh…Hai," Nick says.

The animal grunts. I hear Judy suck in a breath. Then, there's something scampering across my wrists. It shakes the cuffs. In another moment, I feel tiny breathes by my neck.

I yelp as something sticks in my neck. Burning drives down my back and I can't move! There's a squeak, then the bigger animal growls in Japanese, "You didn't tranquilize him."

Nick says nothing for a moment, then," Uh…hai. Gomennasai."

Thank goodness he didn't say thank you!

The animal says again," Anata no tomadachi?" Your friend?

Say I, I will with my mind. Say I! It means good!

"Uh…yotta."

DRUNK! Shell, I wish I had taught him Japanese!

I think it confuses the animal. It snorts and says, "Ie motto oywai. Ikimas." No more celebrating. Go.

"Uh…Hai. Arigato."

"IKIMAS!"

Nick slams on the gas and we're gone.

Nick sighs," That was horrible."

"You called Juliet drunk," I say," Judy, come back here."

Nick snorts while Judy comes to me. "What is it?"

"There's…there's something in my neck. You need to pull it out. I can't move."

"Um…okay," Judy whispers.

Nick isn't fazed, luckily," Did I do okay?"

I yell as Judy pulls something long and black out. Pins and needles stab me through my body," Y-yeah, you did fine."

"Do I undo the cuffs?" Judy asks.

"No. But when we stop, ninja's will surround us. Open the door. We'll knock them out. Then we'll take the cuffs off."

"How do you know animals will be waiting?" Judy asks, massaging my soar shoulders.

I groan in pain," I just…I just do. Trust me."

"Always," Nick whispers. "I have never doubted you. You know when to tell the truth. You know when the time is always right. I appreciate it."

I smile, touched, but say," You must stop telling me these things, Nicky D. It's unhealthy."

Nick snorts, but I can see a smile on his snout.

"You better get back to the front, Juliet. We're arriving."

Judy hops back to her seat. I close my eyes and focus. Raph…he's close. Donnie. Mikey.

They seem to call to me, too.

Leo.

I'm coming, guys. Just a few more minutes.

The car stops. Nick and Judy get out. They say something and the door opens.

A pair of hands grab my shoulders…and I let my anger out. The Foot soldiers don't last a minute as I let my rage out. Rage at Bogo's incompetence. Rage at keeping all those things from Nick. Rage for Shredder taking my brothers.

Somedays, I can be just as mean as Raph.

Nick kicks a few down and Judy tases the others. I break my cuffs and smash a few skulls as Raph would say. When one is left, I grab it and hiss, "Where are my brothers?"

Judy and Nick stab the robots and tie the living in a painful style. I know Shredder can see me. He'll be coming. Somehow, I'm daring him to.

The ninja says nothing so I punch it, "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Nick and Judy join me.

"They will have sent back up by now," Judy says.

I stare at the ninja.

"Leo," Nick says.

When I hear the pounding of heavy feet, I knock the ninja out and turn to my friends, "To the vents. Hopefully Shredder can't hear us."

"And…if he can?"

I shrug," God save us all."

Judy looks sick. Nick nods and we start jogging to a wall we can scale to a vent.

He's coming. I can sense it.

"Get my brothers," I whisper to Judy as I push her toward the vent, "Don't look back. Get them out."

"They'll come back for you. We all will. "Judy objects.

"Don't. Shredder will expect that. Get to Karai and Usagii. They'll know what to do."

"What about Nick?"

I pat her shoulder, "Send him my thanks."

"You're stubborn."

I smile," Thank you. It's a gift."

With that, I throw Judy up to Nick and turn to face my fate. Hopefully, I'll be able to see my brothers just one last time.

Just as I expose my twin swords, he appears. Gauntlet already exposed, armor looking shinier than ever and eyes glaring like the monster he is. His fur is shaved away at his eyes, showing scars that I gave him. He was the worst mutation Higher Up ever made. The DNA of a snake, a tiger and a human all combined to make Saki. A monster made of hell's ingredients. And I just happened to be the mortal that gets in his way.

He starts circling me. I call, "You got me. Now let my family go."

"My soldiers," Shredder hisses," they said you were dead. They promised they left you to rot in a snow bank. But, low and behold, the world's handsome prince is here and his blood soon to be rolling over my feet."

"You kill me," I say, "and you won't get away with it. The world would be out for you."

"Let them come," He smirks under his mask, "It will all be worth it to see you suffer."

"And end up in prison!"

His eyes twinkle," All be worth it to see you fall."

Finally, he attacks. I block and swing with everything in me. Not just physically with iai spins and katas but with my heart. This time I have the world to fight for.

Shredder earns a roar as I slam the hilt of my Katana into his bad eye. Then I see him. Nick and coming behind him are Judy and-

TWACK!

I yell as Shredder slams his foot into my beak. I fly backwards as he knocks me off my feet, sending my swords flying. He kneels across me and grabs my throat, squeezing, raising his claws.

"I hope you said you good-byes, Ninja."

"BOOYAKASHA!"

Shredder freezes up as Nick tases him, on high, at the back of his neck.

Shredder sizzles and falls. The next thing I see is red and green screaming and crushing me.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH NICK! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

Mikey and Donnie pile on top of me, too. I can hear Judy hollering she couldn't leave me and lie to all four of them. My brothers don't appear to be hurt, which seems like the perfect miracle.

Between hollers, I yell, "RUN! MOVE! THE FOOT! MOVE!"

My brothers get the message. Raph jumps up and orders, "To the bikes. They're the fastest way out of here."

Judy protests, "What about Mr. Big's car-"

"Forget the car! GO!"

My brothers and Nick and Judy run. Raph stays and helps me to my feet," You dork, how on Earth did you find Nick in the ginormous city?"

I smirk," You really think that if you three got lost in this city, I wouldn't go get help from our favorite fox cop."

Raph grins," Let's get out of here. Share a bike?" He holds up his hand.

"Share a bike," I say, clasping his hand.

When we reach the dragon bikes, we see Judy and Nick, Donnie and Mikey each shares a bike. I hop on behind Raph right as Shredder comes around the corner. He points to me and yells," GET! HIM!"

"GO!" Raph and I scream. Mikey, Raph and Nick slam on the gas and we're down the tunnel. Ahead the cave is closing.

"WE'RE GONNA DO A MOVIE SCENE!" Mikey yells.

Then all we boys scream at the top of our lungs, "BOOYAKABUNGA!"

And like normal, we make it through, with arrows flying all around us. The mouse and the beast form the entrance yell as we fly by and out of the cemetery.

We're alive. Nick and Judy can tell Bogo where Shredder is and they can go arrest him. And we've got our family back.

I tighten my grip around Raph's waist and turn my head to look at Nick. I rest my cheek on the back of Raph's neck.

For once, after so many years, I feel whole again.


	11. The Snow

Chapter 10: The Snow

Judy's P.O.V.

The idea of Chief Bogo being speechless blows my mind. But that's what we came to an hour ago. Chief Bogo, standing in the lobby, speechless. I mean, I would be too, if Phantom and the Ninjas were standing in front of me and handing me a hundred grand.

"For letting Judy and Nick come with me," Leo had said.

Bogo had took it, eyes as big as his horns.

Mikey had asked me, Nick and Clawhauser is we were going to the concert. We shook our heads. All the police would be out at the cemetery which meant the three of us had to hold down the fort. So the whole band showed us off. Usagii gave me a kiss on the cheek which I'm still blushing about. The turtles said they'd be back to talk to Nick. They said it was important. I hope they aren't inviting him to be part of the band. That would stink.

So, it's ten 'O clock, the moons shining on a perfect night and the three of us are crowded around Clawhausers portable TV, laying across the counter. Well, I am anyway.

"Oh, I wish we could be there, "Clawhauser says longingly as he stuffs two doughnuts in his face.

"We would be," Nick says, "if Bogo had gotten Shred-head by now."

"I wonder what's taking them so long," I say.

"Did you see that guy? Besides, their all ninjas. They've probably got their hands full."

We turn back to the TV as everyone screams out Gazelle. Gazelle comes out singing her best song, Try Everything.

"Gazelle! Gazelle! Gazelle!" We chant.

As we chant, Gazelle reaches her chorus. At the end, she yells in to the mic, "I wanna try even though I could fail… Ladies and Gentlemen, PHANTOM AND THE NINJAS!"

The camera swivels from Gazelle and lands on the other side of the stadium. Out of the pure white light pops the four brothers. The lights dim and we can see Usagii and Karai. They are all in matching leather jackets. They are singing a song I've never hear, but everyone is screaming to it.

Uh ain't nothing that could come

In between me and my brothers

We all around if it's going down

It's just us, all for one, yeah

You hear 'em right

Our business done, we

Disappear into the night

"This. ROCKS!" Clawhauser shrieks. "Phantom and Gazelle FOREVER!"

"GO, LEO! GO, LEO!" Nick Howls.

"Leo and Gazelle! Leo and Gazelle!" I yell.

Then Gazelle and Phantom sing their songs at the same time and the crowd roars.

All for one we fight together

Knock, Knock, you about to get shell shocked

(I won't give up, no, I won't give in till I reach the end)

All for we ride together

Knock, knock you about to get shell shocked

(And then I'll start again)

All for one we fight together

Knock, knock you about to get shell shocked

(No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything)

Together we can bear any weather

Knock, knock you about to get shell shocked

(I wanna try even though I could fail)

By now we're all screaming their names. Good thing we're alone or else we'd get yelled at. The songs end and we howl like wolves.

I look back at the screen. The cameras are turned on Leo. His back is turned to the camera. It looks like he's talking on his phone, "What is he doing?"

Nick leans forward. Raphael grabs mic and yells, "Welcome. We are-"

Leo runs up to his side and whispers something in his ear. Raph's face goes from smiling to terrified. Leo yells something to the band and grabs the mic from Raph. "I'm sorry, but we must leave."

"What?" we say. The crowd grumbles.

Leo continues, "Something has come up. I'm sorry. Gazelle, you win. You're great. But, I'm sorry. We gotta go."

With that Leo takes off after the band, disappearing into the darkness.

I jump as my phone starts ringing. Nick stares at me as I answer. "Hello?"

"Judy?"

My eyes bulge, "Don-"

"Listen to me, Judy. Get Nick and meet us at the train station."

"Why?"

He sighs, "Just come, Judy. Leo made a promise to you and he intends to keep it."

Then he hangs up. Promises? What prom…

And I promise that no harm will come to your family, no matter what happens.

My heart stops. I turn, grab Nicks paw and pull him toward the door. "Judy, wha-"

"My family! It's in danger! The turtles- come on, come on, come on!"

Nick starts running as soon as he hears that. He yells to Clawhauser," Clawhauser, call the others. We're going to need back up in Bunnyborrow."

Minutes later we reach the station. The turtles are already boarding the train. Michelangelo spots us. "HURRY! HURRY!" he shouts.

"Mike!" Nick yells, "What's happening?"

Don sticks his head out the window and yells back, "JUST GET ON THE TRAIN!"

So we run faster. The minute we jump on the train it starts moving. Donnie grabs our arms and pulls us clear up to the second cart on the train. Raphael and Leonardo are already there. Leo looks sick and Raph is whispering to him. They stop and look as we come in.

Mike and Don sit as I ask, "What's happening? What happened at the concert?"

Leo folds his hands and sighs sadly, "Shredder called me. He," Leo chokes and starts over, "He put little Tara on the phone. He's…He's threatening your families' lives, Judy. Theirs for mine."

My world is spinning, bending me every which way and that. I cling to Nick's arm as he says, "Leo, what's the plan here?"

"Yeah, Leo," Don echoes.

Mikey finishes, "You always have a plan."

Leo's head drops. I watch Raphael and I wonder if my eyes are showing the same kind of horror.

"L-Leo," he says, "you do have a plan."

"Yeah. One. I do as he asks."

Raphael lurches to his feet, "Are you kidding me?! I won't let you."

"I promised Judy I would keep her family safe, Raph." Leo hisses, also standing. "That includes giving my life."

"You don't really think Shredder will just let them go as soon as he has you, do you, Leo?" Don says lowly.

Leo shakes his head, "No. But what choice do we got?"

"Leo…"

My ears droop. I've never heard Nick whimper like this. He sounds scared and worried. It makes a chill go through my whole body.

Leo looks at Nick Sadly, "Remember the note, Nicholas. I promised I'd be back before the snow. Well…this is the snow."

With that, Leo walks out of the car to be alone.

Nick sits me down then turns to Raph," Are you really gonna let him do this?"

Raph glares at Nick, arms crossed over his bare chest, "Yeah, Nick, I'm gonna let him die. SHELL NO, YOU IDIOT! I can't spend two days away from him, let alone live without him!"

"Then what are we gonna do?!" Mikey yells.

"I DON'T KNOW!...I don't know." Raph sits and puts his head in his hands, "I just...it's just...if he goes..."

Mikey nods, "You go."

After a moment of silence, Nicks asks,"Where's Karai and Usagii?"

"With the conductor," Donnie says weakly," Leo wanted them with him in case he was part of the Foot."

"...we'll fight."

"What?" I say, facing the red, tear stained turtle.

He slowly lifts his head, "We'll fight. Just like we always have and always will."

"We barley took him down before, Raph. What makes you think we can do it again?" Don retorts.

Raph looks over at me, "We have to. For Judy's family and for Leo."


	12. A Warrior Above Others

Chapter 11: A warrior Above Others

We don't see Leo again till we reach Bunnyburrow. And when we do, he looks like everything's been sucked out of him. Pale, eyes hallow and skin cold. He says nothing, leading us down to Judy's home as stealthily as we can go. Half way there, Karai slips her hand into Leo's and they run side by side. Raph is eyeing them but I can see he's focused on more than that.

We stop in front of Judy's home in the field of tall grass. We stand in two rows, shoulder to shoulder. Karai's hand does not leave Leonardo's. She turns to him and gives him the plea we all are thinking, "Leo, please don't do this."

"There's always another way," Raphael whispers.

Leonardo reaches up and grabs Raph's face, making him look at him. "Raph, you are everything to me," he looks at the rest of us with a sad smile, "you all are." Then he returns to Karai and says a few words in Japanese. I know these words because Leo's said them to his father and brothers many times and even once for me. I love you.

Karai barley sniffs and says she loves him back.

Leonardo takes a deep breath, exhales and says, "Let's go."

My steps are slow as I exit the field. I fear looking up to seeing the nightmare ahead. That feeling shatters when I see Judy so close to me, shaking. I reach down and take her paw. Judy looks up at me, tears in her eyes, then straight ahead. Her small paw in mine gives me the courage to look up. The minute I do, I feel sick.

Ninjas surround Judy's house completely. The house is barley visible. Half are holding weapons while the other half holds bunnies. Feet from us is the big, bad Shredder. He's holding Tara while the Tiger feet away from him is holding both of Judy's parents.

We stop and look at the war ahead of us till Leo slips his hand out of Karai's and marches halfway between our small group and the Foot.

Shredder joins him, Tara in the crook of his arm. Judy's hand tightens on mine. I squeeze hers, letting every emotion attacking me go into that small squeeze.

After a moment of silence, Shredder snorts, "You have a habit of bring civilians into your trouble, boy."

"Only cause you make me," Leo hisses.

"Yes, well, on my way out of Zootopia, I couldn't help but notice this sweet girl wearing a necklace that could only have belonged to you and you're rabbit friend."

"Let my sister go," Judy growls quite menacingly to my surprise.

The monster eyes narrow, "In due time."

Leo extends his arms," I'm here, Saki. We're here. Do as you may. Let them go. Or do you have no honor."

That touches a nerve in Saki. His eyes show fury, but he moves slowly, holding the struggling, gaged Tara out to him. "If you want here, take her."

Leo immediately snags Tara and she clings to him like he's her lifeline. After three attempts with the screaming gaged bunny, Leo is able to unhook her arms from around his neck and shove her over to Judy. Judy lets go of my paw to catch her.

This small second costs Leo greatly. While he's twisted around, the monster brings his knee up and nails Leo in the gut. The loudest crack pierces the air and Leo lets out an agonized scream.

"LEO!"

We rush forward, but Shredder stops us when he motions for the ninjas the put knives to the rest of the Hopps families throats.

I'm shaking like a leaf. Mike and Don are shoved up next to Usagii and Karai can't stop hissing. Judys hugs a crying Tara and Raph…he…he looks terrified. I think his knees are going to give out but he's hanging in.

Shredder eyes us, then laughs, "Look at your little army, Leonardo. They are willing to give your life up for a bunch of rabbits. It seems their love is false."

Leo gives no answer. His fingers are digging into the soil. It seems blood is rolling out of his mouth. Shredder kicks him onto his back. We all gasp. Raph immediately turns murderous and I think the rest of us are getting there. Leos' entire plastron is shattered, ripping open his shirt. Shredder smirks at the blood and cuts.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Raph howls.

But the mutant beast picks Leo up by his throat. My brother can't even struggle. He just goes limp. "Well, Raphael, your brother was always in pieces mentally, correct. Let's see what he looks like in pieces physically."

"NO!" We all scream, but Raph's the one who lets out the most agonized, blood-curdling shriek.

Shredder waves his hand and Foot soldier after Foot soldier surround us. The monster says, "Kill them all. I want no witnesses."

Judy's eyes bulge," You're willing to commit mass murder for this!"

Shredder looks at Judy with a look of blood lust. He may not answer verbally but his look gives it away.

"Kill them."

With that command, the ninja's expose their weapons and aim them at our chests. We don't even have time to grab our weapons before they lunge.

BAM!

Everyone, and I mean everyone, yowls and flinches as the brightest light appears above us. Then another and another till they surround this whole house.

"Took him long enough!" Judy yells over the roar of helicopter blades.

"HIM!?" I howl back. Then, from the sky, polar bears fall, guns in hand, Mr. Big's signee strapped to their backs.

I laugh as those bears knock ninja after ninja out, the weapons barley wounding them. Judy you sly rabbit! She called Mr. Big in! He's helping us against-

SHREDDER!

I turn back around right as I see Shredder bolt into the field, not only Leo but Judy in his grasp! And Raph is going after him.

I grab my gun from its holster and chase after them. No one takes my family. Not anymore.

Donatello yells after me, "Nick, what are you doing!? NICK!"

His voice disappears as soon as I enter the field. The stalks block my view from anything. I twitch my ears for Raph's rough breathing and Judy's struggling and even Shredders' heavy steps. I pick the noise up to my west, back toward where we first ran into the Foot.

I run, trying my best to be quiet, to be the silent, sly fox I am. The noise gets louder. There are grunts, which I know are Raph's.

Almost there. Almost there.

"NICK!"

Her agonized voice sends lightning through my heart. My feet send me propelling through stocks, screaming, "Judy! JUDY!"

I bust through into the clearing and stop, my gun slipping from my paws. Raph is under Shredders foot, the mutants claws aimed for his chest. Leo is unconscious, inches from Raph. Raph is gripping Leo's hand like it's his last act of love for his big brother.

And Judy- oh. My. I think I'm gonna die. Everything in me is screaming. The world is spinning. A ringing is sounding in my big ears.

Judy is curled in a ball next to Leo's back. From here I can see blood, blood, blood gushing from her stomach. No. Judy…dying…no…

Then it comes. The burning rage. The uncontrollable hunger for revenge. It boils in my veins till I burst forward, growling like the fox I am.

Shredders' arm barley moves before I kick him in his armored side. He hardly stumbles but it's enough for Raph to get out from under him and get to Leo and Judy. Before Shredder's recovered, I grab the object next to my foot which happens to be Leo's sword by miracle.

Shredder looks me over and laughs, "You really think you can take me on, Fox."

I grip the sword tighter. Leo taught me a few moves but that was almost two decades ago. Despite my lack of skill, I say what I know Leo, Judy, anybody who loves me will tell me to say. "I know I can."

Shredder takes is immediately as a threat. He lunges and I block like a champ! Slowly, Leo's lessons come back through muscle memory. I have never realized how often I've used those lessons, especially in the police academy.

I don't remember many offensive moves but I remember every defensive one I learned. And I use this to my advantage. Shredder is old. He's slowing down and fast. His moves become clumsy, and soon, I have the upper hand. With a strong swipe of my sword to his throat, he falls. I didn't hit him. He merely falls from jerking back.

Raph cheers feet away but I hear the fear in his voice. Judy. My mind whispers. Avenge Judy. Avenge your partner.

I raise the sword above my head, staring the villain right in the eye. Suddenly, I'm a kid again, playing heroes and villains, and I'm standing over the villain ready to kill him. It was always a small smack to the neck. Now, I could decapitate him.

And I almost do, but he opens his bloody, covered up mouth and gurgles, "You won't kill me."

I glower and spit out, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because," he says so simply, "you're John Wilde's child."

John Wilde. 

Everything in me freezes at that name, "Wh-what?"

Shredder kicks me in the gut sending me to my back. Then he retreats into the field with no one to chase after him.

I don't even get the chance to think when a roaring chopper comes over my head, lighting up our part of the field. Raph is holding Leo while trying to stop Judy's gushing wound. I can barely hear him cussing under his breath.

I sprint on all fours to them, then hold Judy till an ambulance and paramedics arrive. The next hour is full of screaming, crying and news cameras trying to get in our faces for good reports. Nobody talks normally. We're all so panicked we can't think.

That name never crosses my mind while I'm in the hospital, comforting Judy's parents and my brothers comforting each other. All I think is Judy "Carrots" Hopps and Hamato Leonardo.

Live. My heart pounds deep inside me as we all wait for news for villains and heroes. Live.


	13. I'm Awake and Alive

Chapter 12: I'm Awake and Alive

I remember…

I remember Shredder grabbing me and Raph chasing after us. I remember fighting back and Shredder slicing me open. And I remember screaming for Nick. And he screamed back.

And that's all I remember.

I don't know how long I'm in this dark realm. I don't know how long I will be here. Am I dying? Am I alive? How's Leo? Nick? My family?

"Judy…"

Mom?

"Judy. Wake up."

Dad?

"Hey, Carrots, we're all waiting. Come on. Wake up."

Nick?

Nicky.

I push against the wall of darkness and burst through. Pain like no other stabs my body but I swim to the surface.

Slowly, white light appears and I see not only my parents relieved faces, but Nick's, Raph's, Donnie's and Mikey's.

The youngest turtle screams," Booyakasha! She's alive!"

"Oh, honey," my mom smiles, wiping away a pack of tears," You're okay."

I smile. My voice grovely and quiet but still audible, I say, "Don't cry, Mama. You're right. I'm okay."

Dad cups my paw, "That's right, Jude the Dude. You'll be okay. You've survived the worst of it."

I've survived…I've survived.

I smile even more. Nick takes my other paw, but holds it limply. "We won, Judy. We won. We're heroes. We deafeated the villain."

We're heroes.

Tara. Tara's hero…

LEO!

"Leo!" I jerk up only to scream and flop back down.

"Easy," Donnie says, "Don't hurt yourself more than you already are."

"Leo! Where's Leo!?" I say. His blood was everywhere. I remember! I remember!

Nick grabs my shoulders and holds me down. "Judy, it's okay, calm down. Leo's alive. His plastron was shattered but he was fixed in time and he got a blood transfusion from Raph. He's okay."

I look around. Leo isn't here. At least, not in this room.

"Where…where is he?"

I watch Raph. His eyes always give away the truth when it comes to Leo. He looks at me and knows that he has to answer.

"Leo wanted to be here when you woke up but he had to sort things with Bogo. He left the minute he believed he was okay."

"And he is okay?"

The turtles nod.

I look up at Nick and my parents. "And you're okay?"

They nod. Raph chuckles, "You better be proud of Nicky, Judy. He took Shredder on like a champ."

I blink," You took Shredder on?"

He nods, his mouth curling inot a grin that's more like a smirk. "I did. It was my greatest triumph."

I feel anger burn slowly in me. I glare," You better be glad I'm hurt. Or else, I'd pull your ears so hard, every single piece of fur would be pulled out."

Nick frowns. The Turtles laugh and my parents smile.

Buzz. Buzz.

Nick dives inot his police pocket and pulls out his phone. His brow scrunches as he answers," Hello?"

My ears twitch so I can hear the voice on the other line. Despite everyone telling me he was okay, I still feel a big weight come off my chest when I hear Leo's cool-as-ice voice.

"Nick, I need you to come down to the station."

Nick shakes his head," No. Judy just woke up. I want to be here with her-"

"Nicholas Wilde, you need to get down here now. There's something I didn't tell you. Again. And I think you deserve to know this time." 

Nick freezes up. He looks me in the eyes.

"Go." I say. "Whatever he needs, it must be important."

Nick squeezes my paw, hangs the phone up, then speed walks out the door.

"Where's he going?" Dad asks.

I squeeze my paw, the one Nick was holding and say, "To Leo. Leo needs to tell him something."

I watch the Turtles as they eye each other. They know what's going on. I'd ask them what they know but…

I'm…

Already…

Drifting….


	14. Family Time

Leo awaits me behind the door, his breath fogging up the glass. He's in a white dress shirt, the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. The white is half way to translucent so I cans see the bandages wrapped around his shattered torso. His jeans are lose and it seems like the wrappings on his feet are lose too but he doesn't care.

As soon as I open the glass door, Leo turns and limps toward the interrogation room. I speed after him, my tail nearly tripping me," Leo, what's wrong? What do you need to tell me?"

Leo keeps going his face straight, "I didn't want to tell you for a reason. I never was. But after he attacked me and Judy, I knew I'd' have no choice but to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

By now we're at the interrogation room door. Leo stops, his hand resting on the door handle. He sighs," Nick, the guy who attacked me and Judy before we found the Shredder…He's your father."

That makes me stop and trip over my feet. My father! John Wilde! Shredder mentioned him. My dad…my dad was working for the Foot! My father tried to kill me! He tried to kill Leo! He tried to kill…he tried to kill JUDY.

Leo leads me into the pitch black interrogation room. The only light comes from the white room beyond this one. I have to force myself to stop looking at Leo, the other staring officers and Bogo to look out the window.

A fox sits in the black leather hard seat. He slouches over as if in concentration. His fur and patterns are the same as mine. The only difference is the glassy eyes, graying fur and deep, deep frown.

I don't remember my father. Not well, anyway. I never thought that I'd look just like him. And I hate it! I hate it so much! I'm not my father though. I'm not a betrayer. I would never cheat on my wife or hit my son or leave both of them. I would never try to kill my son or anyone. That's what Shredder meant. I am John Wilde's son. And because I hate him, I would never be him. That's why I didn't kill Shredder right off the tail.

My father can kill animals.

I cannot.

"Want to talk to him?"

I shake myself out of my shock and turn to Bogo, "What?"

He looks down at me, looking past Leo's head, his eyes a little softer than they ever have been when he looks at me. I don't want his pity but I accept it anyway.

"Do you want to talk to him? We decided to wait to interrogate him till you decided to talk to him or not."

Leo nods. He was behind this. Bogo would never decide that himself. It's all on me.

I stare at my father a few more seconds, then sigh," Yeah. Yeah, I'll talk to him."

I lead myself to the big metal door. I take a deep, big breath, exhale, and then go to face my father.

He doesn't look at me. All he says is, "I will not talk."

Crap! He sounds like me, too!

I growl lowly at him, my anger over 450 degrees. "Good. I don't want you to."

He finally looks up. And when he does he glares, looking me over. Then he chuckles," Their letting Foxes into the ZPD now. What is this world coming to? They must be desperate."

He's trying to insult me, just like he did when I was a kid. I won't let him through this time.

"Do you know who I am, Mr. Wilde?" I say, swallowing hard but keeping my composure," do you know who I am?"

He sits back, hands folded, clearly enjoying our little dance, "An officer that no one trusts. One that gets in the way, especially for the big ones."

I slam my paws down on that table and scream as loud as I can, "I AM YOUR SON!"

My scream echoes around the walls, bouncing around. My father just looks at me while shaking his head.

"What," I groan," to insult that your "precious" boy made it farther in life than you ever could."

"I wouldn't say you've gotten far either."

"I'm not behind bars."

"You will be."

I say nothing to that statement. So the monster that doesn't deserve the title Wilde of Fox continues.

"So, you are my 'son'. What happened to your mother? She still poking around like the slut she is-"

"Don't talk about Mom! You don't have that privilege! You left us! You went and traded us for, guess what, prison! What did he offer you!? Never mind, don't tell me. You never cared for us anyway! We were nothing to you-"

He stands, the same anger in his green eyes. "You're right, Nicky! I didn't care because you were never supposed to happen. You were a mistake."

That stings but not too bad. I have Judy. I have the Hamatos. And Mom loved me. They all do. I'm not a mistake. Not to them. Not to me.

"You're wrong," I say," I have people who love me. To them, I am family. And that is enough for me."

John laughs," Who? The rabbit? The Suicide boy? Why would they care? Speaking of the boy, tell him his worthless corpse can-"

I don't let him get any farther. My fist whips out and hits him square in his jaw.

I turn from him, letting my pride out for hitting back and don't say good-bye. I am never turning back to him. Never.

Outside the door, Leo waits for me. I can tell those words shook him. He's pale but sturdy," Walk with me, "he says.

We leave the interrogation room and go to the lobby. Clawhauser isn't there. He's probably helping bag the other criminals.

Leo stops and leans against the counter, arms crossed. I shake my head," How did you know him?"

Leo stares out the door," I met him a while after arriving in Higher Up. We had no favor in each other. My brothers and I made sure he never had peace. We know what he did. We knew who he was."

"When did he join the Foot?"

"…I don't know. All I know is that he disappeared after the battle in Higher Up. I had to make a call. You needed to know the truth, Nick. So do them."

I frown," They?"

He nods to the door. "Nicholas Wilde, I would like you to meet Lizzy, Zoey and Nicholas Wilde. Your step family."

Step family! Dad…John…remarried.

I gaze where Leo is spying and I feel my heart drop. Two little Foxes come sprinting through the door, one pure white and one that looks like me.

"Uncle Leo, Uncle Leo," They call, "Where's Daddy?"

Not far behind them comes an older white Fox, but she must only be a few years older than me. That's a little…weird.

"Leonardo, where's John?" She calls, "What did he do?"

"Who are they?" I say dumbly.

Leo bends down to snatch up the kids as they draw close. "These two are Zoey and Nicholas. They're ten. And that's you step mom, Lizzy. She's…kinda young."

The kids ram into Leo. He lifts them with a grunt and sets them on the counter. The girl is in a pink tutu and the boy is in dress pants and a wrinkled white shirt. The mom, Lizzy, is in a pink blouse and jeans. She collapses into Leo sobbing.

"I didn't know! I didn't know!"

Leo pats her back," it's all right, Lizzy. No one blames you, I promise."

She keeps sobbing, Leo comforting her and the girl, Zoey, patting her shoulder, cooing that everything is okay. The boy looks at me and his face scrunches up as if he's angry," Who are you?"

I give him the same face, "Who are you?"

He puffs his chest out proudly and says, "Nicholas Wilde. Protector of my house."

I laugh sourly, "That's funny, cause I'm Nicholas Wilde, protector of Zootopia."

The two kid's eyes grow wide when I say that. They don't say a word. That makes me smile.

"You're John's first boy."

I turn to Lizzy. She's still curled to Leo, tear stained, but she's staring at me. She continues," You look just like him. He… he rarely spoke of you."

I nod, "I didn't know I had a step mom." I look over at the kids, "Or siblings."

Lizzy sniffs," I'm sorry." Then she starts crying all over again. I'm surprised as she comes and wraps her arms around me. I hesitantly hug back. She keeps going," I'm sorry, Nick. I'm so sorry!"

"Mommy?" Zoey whispers.

Lizzy wipes her eyes and turns to her kids. "Zoey, Nicky, this is Nicholas. He's…he's your big step brother."


End file.
